Martin Frisby
Martin Frisby is the other middle child of the Frisby children in The Secret of NIMH in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Parker Goris, Martin is strong, stubborn, rude, & mean. {C Appearance Short, & very fat. Has taupe fur, tough brown eyes, a little brown nose, & curvy pink ears. Also has small whiskers & fur that fluffs at the top of his head. wears a blue T-shirt. Doesn't wear shoes or trousers. Family *Jonathan Frisby (father, deceased) *Elizabeth Frisby (mother) *Teresa Frisby (sister) *Timothy Frisby (brother) *Cynthia Frisby (sister) *Justin Frisby (stepfather) *Auntie Shrew (great-aunt) *Nancy Shrew (great-aunt) *Michael Frisby (uncle) *Magdalena Frisby (aunt) *Oliver Frisby (cousin) *Joshua Frisby (cousin) *Christine Frisby (cousin) *Anna Frisby (cousin) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Strong, tough, manipulative, impulsive, stubborn, mean, rude. Fursonal Information Likes Toys, games, & dolls, dessert, drawing & coloring, singing, dancing, acting, music, goofing off, G-rated movies, using a computer, writing, video games, TV, junk food, ordering out, birthdays, holidays (especially Christmas), sleeping in, being mean, being rude, lying, cussing, laughing at inappropriate things, pizza, fast food restaurants, wasting money, anything that's fun, his family, staying up all night, The Mouse Avenger, throwing his dinner plate of vegetables (either broccoli, peas, or roasted potatoes with cooked peppers) at the wall, calling on the phone, sending emails Dislikes Jenner, Dragon, no computer, no movies, no Mouse Avenger, no TV, no video games, no pizza, no McDonald's, no birthdays, no Christmas, no ordering out, no YouTube, no Wii, being grounded, nothing fun, getting fat, being slapped, history (he says history sucks ass), no dinner (he'll starve without dinner), being put in time out, when his stepfather & great-aunt don't want to hear any music, when Justin's keeping his phone, being unallowed to cuss, being sent to bed early, using good manners, being nice Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, & writer; can read play movies backwards & forwards & speedy; very good at mimicking; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Prized Possessions His toys, games, & dolls, his portable TV, his roll-a-bed, his boom box, his music CDs, his Nitendo Wii, his video game consoles, his computer, his video games, his computer games, his telephone, his art supplies, his videos, his VCR, his tape recorder, his cassette tapes, his headphones, his microphone, his snacks Favorite Things Toys, games, & dolls, dessert, drawing & coloring, singing, dancing, acting, music, goofing off, G-rated movies, using a computer, writing, video games, TV, junk food, ordering out, birthdays, holidays (especially Christmas), sleeping in, being mean, being rude, lying, cussing, laughing at inappropriate things, pizza, fast food restaurants, wasting money, anything that's fun, his family, staying up all night, The Mouse Avenger, throwing his dinner plate of vegetables (either broccoli, peas, or roasted potatoes with cooked peppers) at the wall, calling on the phone, sending emails Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Goofing off in his room at Lower 221 Baker Street home in the lee of the stone in TSoN. Particular Habits Likes to imitate lines from movies; also cussing in school. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Marty Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Overweightness, indigestion, tummyaches, insomnia, hunger pangs, heartburn, constipation Education Goes to the 4th grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Extracurricular Comes from the Porter clan; likes to drink coffee in mornings, afternoons, & evenings; loves to run around out of the house naked; does not like vegetables; his 4th grade teacher is Miriam Flaversham; makes fun of people who are sad or hurt; when his alarm clock goes off, it plays "Heigh Ho". Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Martin Frisby *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Secret of NIMH III: The Adventures of Cynthia Frisby *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Martin Frisby *"Maybe I should go look for mom." *"Oh, no!" *"Why is she always coming around here, poking her nose in when she's not wanted?" *"I'm old enough." *"I ain't scared of nothin'." *"I'm not afraid of the dark! I'm not afraid of the farmer! I ain't scared of dragon! I'm not even afraid of...of...of The Great Owl!" *"Oh, you hush up!" *"Barking bullfrog!" *"LOUDMOUTH!" *"Gosh! I'm sorry, mom." *"Oh, no! I slept in, and I'm late for school!" *"I accidentally slept in because my alarm didn't go off until 11, and neither my parents, my siblings, nor my great-aunt woke me up." *"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not detention!" *"Why me?" *"Yes, poopy-buns teacher!" *"I was late for school, and Mrs. Flaversham gave me detention. And I called the detention teacher a poopy-buns teacher." *"I'm sorry. I suppose that means I'm grounded, right?" *"Oh, hell, no! I hate history! History sucks ass!" *"Shut up, bitch!" *"Fine!" *"I said that history sucks ass, and I called Mrs. Flaversham a bitch. *"I'm sorry, mom & dad. I'm sorry, Teresa, Timmy, & Cynthia. I'm sorry, Auntie Shrew. I'll never ever do it again. I promise." Songs Performed By Martin Frisby To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *None References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British descent Category:Straight characters Category:Aquariuses Category:Characters born in March Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Artisans Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Painters Category:Students Category:Single characters